Any Means Neccesary
by DJ Greatness
Summary: After selling his soul for the WWE Title at Wrestlemania how far will John Cena go to keep what's rightfully his?
1. WrestleMania 29

WrestleMania 29 April 7th 2013 MetLife Stadium

"What a Battle for the WWE Championship." Michael Cole said

It was John Cena vs. The Rock the match was now a no disqualification match.

Both men were bloodied, tired and barely had anything left.

John tried to go for The Attitude Adjustment but then

"SPINEBUSTER!" Jbl yelled

The Rock countered The AA and then went for The People's Elbow.

"He nailed it." Lawler said

1…..2….

When the ref was about to count the three count Paul Heyman pulled The Rock off of Cena.

"Heyman has just cost The Rock the match." Cole yelled

Rock then starts to chase Heyman around the ring until Cena catches Rock.

"Attitude Adjustment!" Cole yelled

Cena then went for the cover.

1…2… The Rock kicked out.

Both men laid motionless on the mat until….

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Limya. Delta. SHIELD.

The Shield came from the crowd and stood beside Paul Heyman and then….

Then they entered the ring and immediately started to attack The Rock.

"The Rock is being mugged by these thugs." Cole said

Then Cena emerged with a steel chair.

"Cena with an equalizer." Lawler said.

Then The Shield held Rock up and Cena nailed him with the steel chair.

"WHAT?!" Lawler yelled.

Cena then hoisted Rock onto his shoulders and nailed him with The AA.

1…..2…..3!

"Here is your Winner and New WWE Champion John Cena!" Justin Roberts said.

Cena then went face to face with Heyman and they shook hands solidifying their partnership.

"John Cena has sold out, He has sold his soul to Paul Heyman to win the WWE title." Cole said

"Why Cena, Why?" Cole said as WrestleMania went off the air.


	2. The Night after WrestleMania

Monday Night Raw April 8th 2013 East Rutherford New Jersey.

Raw opens up with Paul Heyman standing in a lone spotlight.

"Ladies and Gentleman last night at WrestleMania history was made." Heyman said.

"Last Night I created the biggest moment in WrestleMania history."

"But enough about me saying it."

"Let me introduce to you The Newest Paul Heyman guy and The New WWE Champion John Cena!"

John Cena walked through the curtain with his new theme song and new look.

Cena had on a black shirt, hat shorts and a chain around his neck.

Cena then walked down to the ring as Heyman handed him the mic.

The loud chants of "Cena Sucks" ran through the arena.

"Cena Sucks… Cena sucks." Cena said

"I never forgotten that as well as "You Can't Wrestle."

"You know what all of you make me sick."

"I never did this because I loved it. I did this for the money."

"Everything I did in WWE was for the money hell even that Make- a Wish and Be-a star crap I did it for the money too."

"Tonight is the beginning of an new era."

"The Real John Cena Era and there isn't a damn thing that any of you can do about it." Cena said

The Rock's music blasted through the arena.

Rock enters staring a hole in Cena and Heyman.

"The Rock aint come out here to waste a lot of time so The Rock is demanding his rematch for The WWE Championship right here in New Jersey." Rock said

"You know what Rock my client….."

Heyman tried to finish but Cena interrupted him.

"Hang on Paul I'm feeling a little generous tonight alright Rock you got your rematch." Cena said

"Alright sellout but Mcmahon told me the stipulations of our title match in the back." Rock said

"First No member of The Shield can interfere." Rock said

"Ok fine I can do it on my own." Cena said

"And 2nd our match in a Steel Cage Match!" Rock said

Cena just stood there looking the slightest bit of intimidated.

"Cena tonight your candy ass is going down If You smell what The Rock is cookin" Rock said


	3. Steel Cage For WWE Championship

WWE Monday Night Raw April 8th 2013

Paul-"John I don't think you should go through this cage match with Rock tonight."

John-"Paul just be quiet for a minute I got a plan."

Paul-"Well What is it?"

John-"Well….

Before Cena could finish his sentence CM Punk walked through the door.

Punk-"Hey Boy Scout Beat It I gotta talk to Paul for a second."

Cena then walks up to Punk's face.

Cena-"First of all it's Mr. Cena to you and second anything you can say to Paul you can say to me because I'm the new Paul Heyman Guy."

Punk-"If you don't get out of my face in 3 seconds I'm gonna knock your teeth down your throat."

Paul then steps in between Punk and Cena.

Paul-"Guys, Guys just calm down John may you excuse Punk and I for a second?"

John then thinks for a second.

John-"Sure Paul later Bitch."

Punk-"Ass Kisser."

Once Cena left the room Punk eyes the stare coldly at Paul.

Paul-"What?!"

Punk-"What the hell were you thinking bring John Cena into our alliance?!"

Paul-"Well Punk I figured that it was a smart move to invest in John last night."

Punk-"Why?! You had me and Brock kicking ass last night at WrestleMania!"

Paul-"Well to be honest you became the 21st victim of Undertaker's WrestleMania Streak and Brock didn't end Triple H's career I had to do something and besides Cena brought the WWE Championship back to us."

Paul-"Punk just think you, me and Cena together we'll own Monday Night Raw, We'll own Friday Night Smackdown Hell We'll own The WWE all you have to do is just welcome Cena into the Paul Heyman Guy Alliance."

Punk-"Or What?"

Paul-"Or We're gonna have a problem."

Punk-"Well it looks like we're gonna have a problem."

Paul-"Guess We are."

In The Interview Area.

Matthews-"Ladies and Gentlemen My guest at this time is The Former WWE Champion The Rock."

The Rock appears on the set.

Matthews-"Rock tonight you have a chance to regain…..

Rock-"First of All step your candy ass off The Rock's set because he's pissed off right now!"

Rock then shoves Matthews off the set.

Rock-"John Cena you are what The Rock said you always was a punk ass phony."

Rock-"You showed your true colors last night when you beat the living hell out of The Rock but like always you made one big mistake you left The Rock breathing and now here tonight Monday Night Raw The Rock is here and is still breathing and is still The People's Champion!"

Rock-"And Cena you have awoken the beast and tonight The Rock is gonna take his size 13 boot, lube it up real nice, turn that sumbitch sideways and stick it straight up your lady parts!"

Rock-"If You Smell What The Rock Is Cooking!"

Later That Night.

Roberts-"The Following contest is a Steel Cage Match and is for The WWE Championship!"

"HUSTLE, LOYALTY, RESPECT!"

Roberts-"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman from West Newbery Massachusetts weighing in at 248 pounds he is the WWE Champion John Cena!"

Cole-"I still cannot believe this man's actions from last night."

JBL-"Oh Come On Cole Cena said he needed to win and he won he's the champ."

Lawler-"But it was the way it was done that's not right."

Before Cena got to ringside The Rock attacks Cena from behind.

Cole-"There's The Rock!"

Rock then grabs Cena and sends him head first into the cage.

Rock then pounds away at Cena's head busting him open.

Cole-"Cena has been opened up at the hands of The Rock!"

Rock then throws Cena into the cage.

Rock then sends Cena off the ropes and hits a Spinebuster.

Lawler-"SPINEBUSTER!"

Rock then sets up for The People's Elbow when…..

"FEED ME MORE!"

Cole-"What The Hell is Ryback doing out here?!"

Ryback enters the cage and stares down Rock.

JBL-"Something's gonna go down here."

Ryback then charges at Rock and hits a Meat Hook.

Cole-"Meat Hook by Ryback!"

Heyman then enters the cage and knocks down the ref.

Cena ,Ryback and Paul were stomping on The Rock.

Lawler-"This is Not Good it's 3 on 1!"

CM Punk then charges at the ring with a steel chair.

Lawler-"CM Punk!"

Punk then enters the ring with the chair and stares down Cena.

Cole-"Punk locking eyes with The WWE Champion!"

Punk then strikes Rock in the head with the chair.

Cole-"Oh My God! What The Hell is this?!"

Punk, Ryback and Cena then preceded to attack The Rock some more.

Lawler-"It's now 4 on 1!"

Ryback then hoists Rock on his shoulders and throws him head first into the cage.

Cole-"Rock was just thrown like a dart into the cage by Ryback!

Rock is then shown to be busted open.

Lawler-"Rock has been busted open!"

Ryback then grabs the bloody Rock and hits The Shell Shock.

Cole-"Shell Shock on The Rock!"

Punk then grabs Rock and hits The G.T.S

Cole-"Go To Sleep on Rock! For God's Sakes End it!"

Cena then grabs Rock and hits The Attitude Adjustment.

Cole-"A.A on The Rock!"

Lawler-"The Rock has been massacred!"

Paul Heymen then celebrates along with Ryback, Punk and Cena to end the show.


End file.
